Frenchfry (062)
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make irresistably delicious meals. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut and making delicious low fat food. Bio Experiment 062 was the 62nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef. While 062 did feed Jumba delicious meals, the former secretly made them to never make Jumba feel full and cause him to bloat up. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. 062 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. Lilo & Stitch: The Series After Nani began restricting Lilo and Stitch's diet to healthy food, she told Pleakley to feed them the nutritious meals she left in the freezer before leaving for work. However, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley defied Nani and found 062's pod while searching Jumba's room for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated the latter and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied but secretly designed the food to fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up while being irresistibly delicious. Gantu tried to capture Frenchfry at one point using a "trog call". However, when Gantu mentioned that it was his birthday (although he denied this to Experiment 625 when the latter brought it up), Frenchfry made Gantu a cake that fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food, until Lilo and Stitch became so fat from it that Frenchfry restrained them and attempted to eat them. However, before Frenchfry could eat Lilo and Stitch, Nani arrived and battled and defeated Frenchfry. The next morning, when Lilo and Stitch discovered that Frenchfry had a liking for oatmeal, they agreed to feed him oatmeal, and in return he vowed to make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a French fry hut and making delicious low fat food. Leroy & Stitch Frenchfry was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Frenchfry, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Frenchfry participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by transfixing and hitting Leroys with his spatula. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Frenchfry makes an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Squeak, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicks them out for being useless. Biology Appearance Frenchfry is a small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speed, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds and create mini-tornadoes. Frenchfry is also an expert chef and can create meals that are either low in fat and yet very delicious, or irresistably delicious, but very unhealthy meals that quickly make people fat such as french fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, ice cream and much more, then ate the fattened victims. The consumers will never feel full from eating the unhealthy food, regardless of how much, and will bloat greatly for 24 hours with each meal. He is also the only experiment in the series that speaks French, most likely a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Frenchfry was designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them. This is based on the witch from Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent. Gallery 062_frenchfry_by_bricerific43-d57pn54.jpg x___062_frenchfry_profile_by_bricerific43-d55tl7g.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-11-22h40m05s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h53m18s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h09m32s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h10m06s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h06m08s238.png|Evil smile Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h07m07s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h08m41s197.png|Giving Pleakley corndogs Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h12m49s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m30s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h49m24s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m42s206.png Frenchfryanime.png|Frenchfry in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males